mateowikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mateo's Wiki
About Mateo Valdiri Celis Mateo Valdiri Celis (Born: May 3, 1995) is an Web Designer from Armenia, Colombia he was owner of a social teen website called "Facemet", Mateo also knows about HTML, CSS an all stuff technology. He was Co-CEO/Owner of a hit teen social network called Hubshr. Hubshr was shut down late 2014 Mateo was voted for the best web designer of 2014 just at the age of 19, making himself the number one web designer of the world of internet. He's also a musician writing his very own screamo, rock, love, country & cover songs. Mateo haves Bipolar Disorder also known as bipolar affective disorder or manic-depression illness, Is a mental illness characterized by periods of elevanted mood and periods of depression, the elevant mood is known as mania or hypomania, Bipolar Disorder can do you self harm and drug misuse also includes having suicide thoughts. Mateo been Bipolar almost all his life. Mateo also goes with the name Suzy or YoungStarVerdo In late 2014, Mateo started creating Nightcore music featuring Pinback, Taylor Swift, Mark Ronson, Bruno Mars, Skrillex, Nick Jonas and more.. You can listen to Mateo's remixes on his SoundCloud page! In 2015, Mateo is currently diagnose with Depressive disorder, he also haves Autistic disorder. Early Life In Colombia Mateo grew close to his mother Sonia, Mateo was always known as the music lover of the family really creative and had big dreams in his life, Mateo was always near the radio an just dance or maybe find him singing along to the music, On a young age his dad left him leaving him with his Mom, Big Brother an two of his oldest sisters, all of them grew in a poor side of Colombia called Armenia, Mateo was always close to his mother you would even find him hiding behind his mom. Personal Life Mateo enjoys staying in his room texting and listening to music he enjoys sleeping and writing songs he loves to be on Facebook and Instagram he also likes to take pictures of himself he spends most of his time listening to music which it makes him happy, Mateo also is a huge fan of Blessthefall his number one idol is Beau Bokan, Mateo enjoys watching PewDiePie videos on YouTube. He also likes singing, His favorite food is homemade hamburgers and spicy chicken, Mateo's favorite TV shows are Adventure Time and WWE In 2014, Mateo publicly came out as bisexual. Web Designer Mateo started his web design career in a young age with his hit teen site called "Facemet", Mateo had a big dream wanting to make the world of internet a better place for teens his site was one of the biggest thing for all age teens making Facemet the next Hi5 or Tagged, Mateo dreamed on always becoming a celebrity or maybe just the next Facebook, Mateo later met Jake Brunton who became two good internet friends, Mateo wanted to be part of a now new teen site called "WeeShare!" which now Mateo remains as the Co-CEO of WeeShare! which is renamed Hubshr. Mateo joined a Computer Service/Web Design/Web Development called EWT NET early 2014 On September 1st, 2014 Mateo and Jake announced that "WeeShare!" has been released to the public but still doing lots of work an adding more features, Mateo says "This is our biggest update yet, hoping all of our members enjoys it thanks for supporting us" WeeShare! has been the biggest website for teens having a newsfeed called 'World News' and more pages such as 'Photo' and 'Groups' and so much more... Music Life Mateo grew up listening to only Rock & Salsa music, Mateo learned to play the piano at age 6 making his own child beats, He also learned to play the guitar at age 10, and started his own Record Label early 2014 Mateo learned how to play the drums at age 18 Mateo is best known making songs like Adam Lambert, Daley, Blessthefall, Arctic Monkeys, OneRepublic, Breakbot, Michael Jackson, Daft Punk, JJ Demon, M83, Miguel Migs and We Came As Romans, Mateo learned to write songs at age 14. Mateo also likes to make covers of songs he likes to listen too. You can also find him singing in his room day and night. Mateo started creating Nigthcore music late 2014 you can listen to his Nightcore remixes on his SoundCloud page! Talent Mateo haves a talent which is screamo screaming he learned to screamo scream late 2013 making him learn how to growl and more screamo styles he learned during that year! He can also rap and make DJ beats and remixes Gaming Mateo is a total gamer he loves playing videos games and online games he also haves a Steam account he loves to play fighting games, car racing, and of course horror, so next time you see the name YoungStarVerdo on Steam just don't play hard or he starts playing hard on you. Mateo also started playing Blacklight Retribution under the name YoungStarVerdo he also plays Warframe and Team Fortress 2 under the same name! Late October, Mateo started playing Wizard 101, days later started playing Pirate 101 In 2015, He started playing WWE Immortals Social Networking Mateo loves online social he also haves a Facebook, Kik, Twitter, Instagram, Google Plus, YouTube, Pheed, Vine and a Snapchat. In September 2, 2014. Mateo announce that he wants to create & bring back "Facemet", Facemet has been Mateo's first social network website since the closing late 2013 would "Facemet ever make a comeback", no one knows but Mateo, Check Mateo's Twitter for updates. Health Problems Mateo had heart problems early 2010, He started to have peeing problems with pains early 2014 Careers